Hellos to Goodbyes & Back Again
by Kt luvs
Summary: They broke up and she married someone else.When she finds her husband cheating she returns to her home town and finds the one she left behind.Will her husband ruin the happiness she has found once again? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hellos to Goodbyes and Back Again**

Hey this is a new story! Hope you like it! about my other story- Airport Glances Can Lead To Anything…I'm not sure whether to continue with it so tell me if I should or not please lol. Anyway…on with the story!

Gabriella awoke to the sounds she usually heard most mornings. She groaned as she heard a bed down the hall squeaking as usual. She heard muffled groans and gasps.

She shook her head willing her tears not to fall. She walked into her adjoining bathroom and started the shower. She stripped her clothes off and stepped in. As she let the hot water wash over her all her thoughts she had every morning came over her. _Why would he do that to me? We have only been married two months and this started basically the day after our honeymoon. Why her? Why would she do that? They were friends. Did they both think she was completely stupid? _

This routine happened every morning.

Suddenly a cold breeze washed over her and she felt hands grab hold of her waist. _Obviously she was gone. _She thought.

"Morning baby." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Hey." She whispered back. He continued to kiss down her neck; he then swung her around so she was facing him. He kissed her jaw line before crashing his lips on hers. He pushed her against the shower wall not breaking the kiss.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked looking deep into her teary brown eyes.

_Should I? I can't carry on like this. _

"What's wrong? Are you seriously asking me that?!" she shouted at him as she pushed him out of her way, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked into the bedroom and faced him. "Why? Why? What the hell has she got that I don't? Do you really think I'm stupid? To realise you were shagging her behind my back? Every bloody morning! Did our wedding vows mean nothing to you? Do I mean nothing to you?"

"Gabi, I…I…I'm sorry. I didn't know you knew." He whispered. "Of course our vows meant something to me. Brie…"

Gabriella cut him off.

"Only one person has ever called me Brie and he is the only one allowed to! You're not even a bit of the man he is!" she grabbed her suitcase and started flinging her clothes in it.

"Where are you going?" he begged. "Don't leave let's talk about this."

"I'm going home. I'll stay with my mom or some old friends in Albuquerque. I can't do this anymore."

Gabriella finished packing before getting dressed. He was still begging her not to go but she didn't listen. She grabbed her bags and passport and threw them in her car before driving off. He watched her go with tears falling from his brown eyes.

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Troy awoke tears already cascading from his bright blue eyes. He did this every morning since she left. One year and three months ago. He regretted everything he didn't do; from not telling her how he really felt to allowing her to go.

Troy got up and stretched, he glanced at a picture on his chest of drawers before stepping into his bathroom. He turned on his shower and stepped in.

He groaned as he heard his cell ringing, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He picked up his cell and looked at the caller ID…Chad and Taylor. _Since when did Chad or Taylor call from their home phone? They always use their cells. _He thought.

"Hello." He replied grumpily.

"Hey dude!" came Chad's over excited reply. From where he was his fiancée Taylor whacked him around the head.

"What do you want Chad, it's 12. Wait, it's 12?" Troy kept looking at the clock. He'd never slept in this late before.

"Yes it's 12 and the reason I called was to tell you something. Well here it goes…she's back."

That's all he needed to hear. That's all he has wanted to hear for the year and three months she was gone. He dropped the phone out of pure shock. He grinned and did a little happy dance shouting and screaming.

"Troy! Troy Bolton! Answer me!" came Taylor's voice from the phone he had just dropped. Troy picked it up.

"There's more?" he asked uneasy.

"Yes there's more. She's only come home because her…umm…her _husband _has been cheating on her." Taylor said. This had upset her too when she had called her telling her she was married.

"She's married? She's only been gone a year and a bit! Wait…he's been cheating on her? How long have they been married?" Troy was sad for her but couldn't help feeling a bit over joyed. She was back maybe he could get her back.

"Two months. They've been married two months and he's been cheating on her for two months." Taylor said tears evident.

"I got to go." He whispered he hung up. He couldn't believe someone would do that to her. If she was back in his life he would never do that. You couldn't to someone like her; she's just perfect. Troy smiled through the sadness he felt for her.

Gabriella was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella sighed. She was home again and surprisingly she was really happy. It was a big surprise to her seeing as she was only there because she finally had the courage to leave her lying, cheating boyfriend.

She sat on her balcony and remembered all the times she had spent on it with Troy. She secretly did miss him but, knowing him he was probably in L.A or somewhere like that; happily married or with a beautiful blonde girlfriend. Gabriella sighed again when she heard her cell ringing. She stood up and walked back into her room.

"Hello?" Gabriella asked not knowing who the caller was.

"Hey Gabz, its Taylor!" Gabriella smiled she needed to hear a friendly voice. Sure her mother had felt bad for her but she had also pointed out Gabi had rushed into the wedding.

"Hey Tay! How are you?" Gabi asked.

"I good but how are _you_?" Taylor asked concerned for her best friend. She still thought of Gabriella like that even if she hadn't seen her in a long time.

"I'm ok I guess. Lonely though. Mom's gone out for the weekend on business so I'm here alone." Gabi sighed.

"Well how about you come and stay at Chad's and mine? We could invite all the gang and talk just like we used to. How about it?" Taylor asked hopeful.

"Taylor…that would be awesome. When shall I come?" Gabi was excited.

"Umm, say 7? I got to go. See you at 7 Gabz!" Taylor hung up.

Gabriella jumped around a little, she glanced at the clock. 5.30. She still had an hour and a half until she had to go so she thought she should get ready.

At 6.50 Gabriella was out of the door. She was dressed in a tank top and sweat pants. She swung her bag over her shoulder and hopped into her car.

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

"Gabi! It's so good to see you!" Taylor said as she hugged her. "Just drop your bag here. Come on everyone's in the living room."

Gabriella placed her bag where Taylor said and slowly made her way to the living room. She couldn't help but feel nervous. She hadn't seen these people (other than Chad and Taylor) for over a year. They didn't know anything about her and she didn't know anything about them anymore.

"Gabi!" Sharpay, Kelsi and Mandy (Ryan's girlfriend- went to their high school-go with it!) said in unison. They all got up and hugged her.

Once they let go Gabi smiled at everyone. Absolutely everyone from their little "gang" was there. Taylor and Chad happily engaged. Zeke and Sharpay still only dating. Jason and Kelsi still only dating as were Mandy and Ryan. Then she saw him. He still managed to take her breath away. His eyes were looking straight at hers and she smiled at him. He returned it. _He hasn't changed. Still as hot as ever. Just a little older. What am I saying? I can't have feelings for Troy again. I haven't even spoken to him._

"Hi guys!" Gabi said breaking his gaze.

The night was spent talking about everything from high school to the present year. Gabriella was even laying her head on Troy's lap. It was like nothing had ever changed and Gabi liked it. She liked the fact her and Troy could still act close but not be as close as they used to be. Troy was ecstatic when Gabi had placed her head on his lap and sitting next to him the whole night. She was day dreaming and he was gently pulling his fingers through her hair.

When Sharpay had seen this she had let out a squeal. Troy asked her the reason and she said that Zeke had leant on her hand; it was the first thing that had come to her mind.

"So Gabi, I hope you don't mind me asking…but what did he do? He being your husband." Gabi was expecting this question but not from the person who had asked. She had expected one of the girls to ask it not Chad of all people.

Troy suddenly stopping brushing her hair and shifted a little. Gabi sat up and smiled at everyone.

"It's simple. I thought we were happy. But, when we got back from our honeymoon two months ago I woke up the morning after and he wasn't in our bed. From down the hall I could faintly make out groaning and I knew then what was going on. The bed was squeaking and I heard him call out her name. Leanne. Leanne was my friend or so I thought. It's happened every morning since." Gabi stopped and tears leaked from her eyes. Troy pulled her towards him and hugged her tight. He hated the guy for cheating on _his _Gabi. He would never have done anything like that to her. He loved the feeling of having her back in his arms and he never wanted to let go…neither did Gabriella.

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Gabriella sat in her bed thinking. It had been two weeks since the sleepover. Two weeks since she had last seen Troy and last spoken to him.

Gabriella thought about one night when her husband; then fiancé had gotten drunk. She began crying uncontrollably.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Troy had climbed up to her balcony like he used to. He wanted to talk to her about exactly how he was feeling. He ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug; she wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed onto his lap, crying into his chest.

Even through the tears Gabi couldn't help but smile a little when he had called her baby. Troy hadn't noticed he had said, to him it almost felt as if Gabi had never left him.

"Shh, Gabz, it's ok. Tell me what's wrong." Troy whispered into her ear. The feel of his breath on her cheek and the way he was holding her made Gabi wonder why she ever left. Why she had ever left him, let him get away. She knew by the way he was talking to her that he was still in love with her but, was Gabi still in love with him?

"I was just thinking about one night…it was after he proposed." She sighed and looked into his eyes; he nodded his head for her to continue. "He went out on one of those guys' nights. His mates had never liked me and I never liked them. He came home at about 3 in the morning completely out of his mind. I'd never seen him so drunk. He got into bed and pulled me to him, touching and kissing me so I pushed him away but, he wouldn't let go of me. So I slapped him and he pushed me off the bed and hit me. I screamed and then I think he realised what he had done. He ran out saying he was sorry. I didn't see him for two days after." She sighed again.

Troy held her tighter. Gabi pushed him away and sat as far away on her bed from him. She looked at him and he was confused. Fresh tears started falling but she didn't know what for; whether they were for her cheat of a husband or Troy. He stood up and walked towards her, she moved away.

"Gabi." He sighed. He jumped on the bed and grabbed her pulling her back into a hug. She squirmed in his grasp, pushing him and slapping him. He pushed her flat on the bed; laying on top of her. She continued to slap him and he continued to hold her down. Grabbing her arms he held them above her head; she glared up at him.

"Why are you here?" she hissed. He was shocked to hear her use a tone like that but, he remained calm.

"I need to tell you something," he sighed. Her glare turned from "evil" to calm and soft. She looked at his lips and tried to resist the temptation just to kiss him. "I need to tell you that when you left I died. That every morning since you've gone I've cried and looked at a picture of you on my bedside table. That I love you perhaps more now than I ever have."

New tears began to fall again from her eyes. He released her hands and sat up straight. He suddenly went red at their position. He was sitting on her middle area straddling her. Before he could move Gabi crashed her lips to his in a very passionate, hungry kiss. "I've missed that." She said as soon as being able to breathe became apparent. He was laying flat on top of her again gently brushing her hair with his hands. As soon as she leant up to kiss him again her bedroom door swung open. _Mom should still be at work._

"Gabi!"

Please tell me what you think!!!! I'll post more soon lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabi shot up pushing Troy of her as she did so. Troy fell to the floor with a loud thump. Troy got up and stood facing the person who just interrupted a "magical moment."

"Troy, this is Aaron. My husband." Gabi's sweet voice hit Troy like he was being punched repeatedly in the stomach. Aaron was here to win Gabi back and with them being already married he knew who she would choose. "Why are you here Aaron?"

"I need you baby." Aaron said choosing to ignore the fact he had just caught another man on top of his wife and that the said man was also standing in the room. "We really need to talk."

"Brie, I think I'll just go." Troy whispered. As soon as Troy said the first word Aaron's head shot up and he glared at Troy.

"You!" was all Troy heard as a fist came into contact with his face. Troy immediately reacted and thumped Aaron in his jaw. A small fight broke out between the two men.

"Stop!" Gabi screamed as Troy hit the floor again with another louder thump this time. For a moment he didn't move. "Troy!" Gabi ran to Troy and sat next to him. Pushing his hair out of his eyes. She wiped the blood away that was trickling from a cut on one of his eyebrows. "Troy, baby, wake up."

"Baby?" came Aaron's voice. Troy was slowly awakening and saw Gabi stand up shaking slightly. "I'll give you baby, _baby._" With that Aaron stormed across the room and slapped Gabi hard on her cheek. She gasped in pain and was slapped again this time harder causing her to land on the floor next to Troy. Troy stood up and glared at Aaron who simply smirked and walked out of the house. Troy turned to see Gabi crying in a ball. He hugged her tight and pulled her into his lap.

"He doesn't only hit you when he's drunk does he?" he asked.

She shook her head in response and cried harder into his chest. Thoughts ran through Troy's mind…_why would someone want to harm her? Why would someone cheat on her? What had she ever done to deserve that? Man, my jaw is killing me._

"Troy?" Troy was snapped out of his thoughts by the sweet, caring and quivering voice. He nodded. "I love you." She whispered barely audible. Troy couldn't help but grin.

"I love you too Brie." He whispered placing a kiss on her head. "I love you too."

Gabriella looked at him. Studying every bit of his face; noticing if anything had changed since she left. Something had; his eyes had lost that spark that glint. She smiled remembering that glint.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Nothing…what happened to you?" Troy looked at her puzzled. "I mean, what happened to you when I left? Why isn't your glint in your eye anymore?" she asked. She knew he wouldn't understand the last bit but she didn't care.

"I told you, I died when you left. I stayed in bed for weeks…crying. I couldn't help it. I didn't understand…the reason you left. I thought we were happy. Chad kept joking that it looked like I would commit suicide or something but, the more he joked about it the better it sounded. I thought if you weren't here there was no need for me to be alive. No one cared. Then one day your mom came to my apartment and shouted at me. She scared me. Shouting that you left for a reason and not even she knew that reason. She said you wouldn't want me to wallow in self pity. So, she dragged me out of bed and pushed me in the shower. And then I tried getting my life back on track. Tried moving on but, I just couldn't. I've been waking up crying every morning since you left because I dream about you and only you. I needed you Gabi…still do."

Gabriella smiled shyly at him before kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss with all the passion he could muster even though his jaw was throbbing. She began playing with his belt buckle before whipping it and his trousers off. Troy smiled and pulled her shirt off; he carried her onto her bed still not breaking the kiss. When he lied her down he climbed on top of her. He straddled her waist area once again before pulling his shirt off over his head. She grinned up at him. He lied down next to her and she crawled on top of him; resting her head on his chest.

"You're playing with my bra clasp." She said. Troy grinned. "Bet you can't unclip it with only one hand." She smirked at him.

"I take that challenge." So, Gabriella grabbed one of his hands and held in it hers as he fiddled with her bra clasp.

"Don't snap it back at me- too late, Troy had let her bra clasp slip out of his grasp making it snap back on Gabi. "Ow!"

"Sorry." He whispered as he tried again. "Victory!" he yelled as he finally managed to unclasp it.

"Clever you," she smirked. He began pulling it from under her and flung it in a corner.

"I can feel your chest on my chest." He whispered in her ear. She shivered.

"And that's all you'll feel of It." she grinned up at him before he rolled her off of him and pushed himself on top.

"Is that so?" he asked staring down into her eyes. She smiled as she saw that missing glint back in his sky blue eyes. She began playing with the waist band of his boxer shorts.

"If you don't want them on me then just say." He smirked at her again before she nodded. He rolled off her and removed them. He rolled back on her and played with the waist band of her little panties.

"If you don't want them on me then just say." She mimicked him. He nodded and she leant up a bit making it able for him to slip them off her legs. He layed back flat on her and kissed her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't want to force her into anything. After all her husband was in town and she had only just told him she loved him.

"Never been more sure in my life." She grinned. Troy grinned back and kissed her passionately once again. He thrust into her and she gasped with pleasure. "Troy." she whispered as he continued.

Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm

Gabriella awoke the next morning with sunlight shining on her face. She felt a hand gently slide along her waist and she turned to smile at Troy. He smiled back.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey," she whispered as she put her head back on his chest. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I left." Troy felt a tear drop on to his chest and he pulled her closer to him.

"I know you are. Don't worry. I love you too, so…so much." Troy said as he kissed her head.

"What are we Troy?"

"I don't know. I mean you're married."

Gabriella lent off him and wrapped one of her sheets around her bare body. She walked to her dressing table and pulled some papers from one of the drawers. She walked back to the bed and lied herself back on top of Troy. She handed him the papers.

"Divorce papers? Are you sure that's what you want to do?" he asked; his voice shaking.

"Don't you want to be with me?" she asked her voice quivering.

"More than anything…but I just thought. Seeing as you've only been married for what two months?"

"I don't love him…only you. I don't think I ever really love him. Not the way I've ever loved you. I'll never love anyone the way I loved you…the way I love you. I want to divorce him." She smiled.

"Good answer." He smirked.

"You didn't ask me a question." She giggled.

"I know but, you _replied _the way I wanted."

_Hey! i'm updating sooner than I thought I would coz I felt like I shouldn't have ended the last bit with someone shouting her name. so…I hope you like it!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews. I personally like this chapter. Expect drama!**

"Your divorce is finalised. Gabriella, I need one more thing. Would you like to be called Miss Montez or your married name?" Gabriella's lawyer asked.

"Miss Montez…for now." She grinned at Troy.

"Ok, well I guess this is goodbye." Her lawyer held out his hand to her which she gratefully accepted.

"Thanks for everything. Really I…we appreciate it." Gabriella grinned.

"Well goodbye. Nice meeting you Gabriella, Troy." her lawyer shook Troy's hand and left.

"I'm free!" giggled Gabriella as she jumped on Troy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him ferociously.

"As you're free…and we've been together for 8months coz that's how long it took your idiot ex-husband to agree to all your terms…plus the fact we were together years ago…I guess what I'm trying to say is…will you…would you…be my wife?" Troy looked away from her eyes. She kissed his jaw line finding his lips.

"Yes!" she whispered. His eyes widened. "Yes!" she shouted. He kissed her passionately ignoring all the stares from her sudden outburst.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

"Oh my God! Please tell me it's not true!" Gabriella was panicking.

"Gabz, you've always wanted this. Why are you stressing?" Taylor pulled her friend so she was sitting next to her.

"I want this, really I do! But, what about Troy. We've only been together a year. It's just too soon."

"It wasn't too soon when you got engaged so, it's not too soon to have a baby. In fact…it's the perfect time. Right before Christmas as well. Wow." Taylor hugged her friend.

"How am I going to tell him?" Gabriella leant against the back of her futon couch. She and Troy had moved in together as soon as they began dating again. So, Gabriella moved into Troy's apartment.

"How about just telling him when he comes in?" Sharpay asked as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. She handed Gabriella and Taylor their coffees and relaxed in the armchair. "Make him dinner, and then just simply tell him. Troy, we're gonna have a baby. Simple."

"No it's not Shar! I can't just tell him like that. Taylor please help. How am I going to tell him?!" Gabriella shouted not hearing the door open.

"Tell who what?" Troy asked as he walked into the room dropping his bag on the floor.

"Umm, tell no one nothing." Gabi giggled nervously. Troy raised an eyebrow at her and looked at the other girls.

"Just flippin' tell him!" Sharpay shouted. Gabriella glared at her.

"Brie, what's going on? You're all freaking me out here." Troy said. Gabriella sighed and stood up so she was facing him. She walked so their bodies were just about touching.

"You love me right?" she asked. He nodded nervously. "And you'll love me no matter what, right?" again he nodded. "Does that mean…you'll love anyone else who might come along as much as you love me?" Troy looked confused.

"Gabi, you know I'll only ever love you. I'm not going anywhere." He grinned as he pulled her into a hug. She clenched her teeth and sighed into his shoulder.

Sharpay looked as if she was going to explode and Taylor really wanted to hit him. Gabriella pulled back from him and smiled.

"Let's play a game." She stated as she whispered something to Sharpay and Taylor. They nodded in agreement.

"Ok?" Troy said a little confused.

"Ok, Troy…tell me the first thing that comes into your head after I say a word or small phrase. Shar and Tay will also say things. Ok?" Troy nodded.

"Carriage." Sharpay said.

"Horse." Troy laughed.

"Giggle." Taylor said.

"Gabi." Troy smiled at her. She grinned back. Sharpay glared at her and slapped her back into reality.

"Chubby cheeks." Gabi said.

"Babies." Troy grinned.

"9 months." Sharpay said cutting straight to the chase.

"Pregnancy."

"Gabi." Taylor said.

"Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Pregnant." Gabi said, she looked hopeful.

"Baby."

Gabriella groaned.

"Sex." Gabriella said.

"You and me." Troy smirked. Taylor grinned finally they were getting somewhere.

"Forgotten protection." Sharpay said.

Troy thought for a moment. _Why are all these questions like this? I don't get it. Pregnancy? Sex? Forgotten protection? Wait…she can't be…can she? OMG…she is!_

Troy walked up to Gabi. She looked at him hopefully. Once he reached her he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. (A/N-I'm really sick of that word! But don't know what else to use lol)

"I…hope…this means…you…finally…understood us." Gabriella said through his kisses.

"We're having a baby!" he exclaimed. He picked her up and swung her around. "We're having a baby!" he shouted. Gabi giggled.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

It's been a month since Gabriella told Troy in her own way about them having a baby. Gabriella is now 2 and half months pregnant and isn't showing yet. Which she's happy about.

Gabriella sighed as she walked down another aisle of the supermarket. She couldn't find what she wanted anywhere.

"Umm, excuse me. Could you please point me in the direction of the tinned sprouts in fruit juice?" Gabi asked sweetly. The man looked at her strangely. "There's no such thing is there?" the man nodded. "Oh." Was all she could say. She walked away into the next aisle.

Gabriella suddenly tensed up. She had that feeling of someone watching you. She turned her head and quickly saw one disappear around the end of the aisle. She dropped her basket of food and ran out of the store. Once outside she grabbed her cell phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Hello?" came the tired reply.

"Honey I know it's early, but I need you. I think someone's following Me." she whispered.

Troy suddenly felt wide awake. "Where are you?" he asked urgently.

"The supermarket." She said constantly looking around her.

"I'll be right there. Don't move!" without another word Troy hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys.

Gabriella sat on the bench located in front of the store. She begged Troy to hurry even though she knew it would take him at least ten minutes to reach her. She wished the store was busier but, as it was early the store was basically empty. She sighed and leant back on the bench and closed her eyes willing time to speed up.

"Hey." came a voice. She knew that voice. She quickly opened her eyes and turned to face him. He had quietly taken the seat next to her without her even noticing.

"What do you want?" came her shaking reply.

"You!" he whispered. Gabriella breathed in and out very slowly. _Troy will be here soon. Just talk to him. He'll soon leave, right?_

"Aaron, we're divorced." She blatantly said.

"I didn't want it though remember? Gabi, I haven't heard from you in a couple of months, what happened? I thought you enjoyed our late night calls." He said as he placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed it slightly.

_Stay calm! Troy will be here soon. In a couple of minutes in fact. _

"I never liked those. I bought a new cell so you could stop calling me. I haven't wanted anything to do with you since our wedding. Besides what about Leanne? You guys always seemed to have a lot of fun without Me." she sneered.

"Why you little…" he couldn't finish because a car came to a sudden halt in front of them. And out of the door came a fuming Troy.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he hissed.

"Sitting with the gorgeous Gabi here." Aaron winked at her and squeezed her thigh again. Gabi's eyes filled with tears and she ran to Troy; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Leave her alone!" Troy said as he pulled Gabi off him. Ready for anything Aaron would throw at him. Gabriella looked at Troy with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I was just worried. I haven't heard from her in about two months so I was worried." Aaron smirked.

"What do you mean you haven't heard from her? You shouldn't have heard from her since your divorce finalised." Troy said slightly shocked and a little uneasy.

"She hasn't told you? Gabi, I'm shocked! Why don't you tell him now? Go on. Tell lover boy here all about the late night calls we've had. The meetings. Tell him everything Gabi! Go on. Tell him how we meet up and shag each other! Tell him!" Aaron bellowed.

"Gabi?" Troy looked at her. His eyes brimming with tears and hurt. He didn't know if he should believe Aaron but the way she was looking at him made him believe. Gabi, his Gabi, was cheating? With her ex? "Brie? Is it true?" he asked as a tear leaked from his eye.

Gabriella looked at him and burst into tears. It was then Troy knew it was true. It was all true.

**Ooooooooooh. What did you think? I hope I left you with some sort of cliffy. Maybe there wasn't as much drama as I could have hoped but you guys are the judge of that lol. I'm actually pleased with it. I'll update as soon as I can because I'm back at school now. Ahhh! R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I just needed to update coz all your reviews were asking me to. So, here it is. **

_Previously on Hellos to Goodbyes and Back Again. _

"_She hasn't told you? Gabi, I'm shocked! Why don't you tell him now? Go on. Tell lover boy here all about the late night calls we've had. The meetings. Tell him everything Gabi! Go on. Tell him how we meet up and shag each other! Tell him!" Aaron bellowed. _

"_Gabi?" Troy looked at her. His eyes brimming with tears and hurt. He didn't know if he should believe Aaron but the way she was looking at him made him believe. Gabi, his Gabi, was cheating? With her ex? "Brie? Is it true?" he asked as a tear leaked from his eye. _

_Gabriella looked at him and burst into tears. It was then Troy knew it was true. It was all true. _

"Brie? Why? You hated him for cheating on you so why would you do it to me?" Troy asked as tears cascaded down his cheeks. He held his breath waiting for her reply but, it never came. Instead she just stood there. Maybe contemplating an answer or maybe she just didn't want to tell him. "Just flippin' tell me!" he shouted.

Gabriella raised her head and looked into his eyes. Instead of that glint she saw pain and hurt. Pain and hurt that she caused him. She turned her head away and looked at Aaron. Troy watched her eyes turn to him and he sighed knowing that she was still in love with Aaron. Troy turned to leave but she stopped him. Not by calling his name, not by trying to explain and not by grabbing his arm. But, her scream caught his attention.

"Why would you do that?!" she screamed. She ran to Aaron and hit him repeatedly. "I hate you! I hate you! You know that's not true! And now you've ruined everything!"

Gabriella continued to hit Aaron who tried to hold her back. Troy knew that no matter how much he hated her right now he couldn't let her carry on doing what she was. It could cause her to lose the baby and no matter what he didn't want that to happen. He couldn't understand what she was yelling about he pulled her away from Aaron. She fell into his arms crying into his shoulder. He walked her to his car and put her in before turning back to Aaron.

He walked towards him and punched him square in the mouth. "Man did that feel good!" he exclaimed to himself as he got in his car and drove off.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Once Troy reached his apartment he led Gabriella into the living room. She was still breathing heavily and was still crying but not as much as she was. Once he sat her down on the sofa he walked opposite it and looked down at her. She met his gaze as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Is it mine?" he asked bluntly. Gabriella looked at him slightly confused.

"What?" she whispered.

"The baby…is it mine?" he asked again turning away from her.

"Of course it is. Why would you ask?" she asked already knowing what his reply was going to be.

"I wonder Gabz. Could it be the fact that you've been shagging your ex behind my back? With that…how can you bloody be sure that it's mine?!" he turned to her. She saw that his red puffy eyes now had more tears in them.

"Because I never slept with him! I would never o that to you!" she screamed.

"Then why the hell would he say that?!" Troy shot back.

"Because he still loves me! I don't know. He wants us to break up Troy! He wants me back! But, I'm not going back! I want to be here…with you! Why can't you understand that?" she begged. She ran up to him and placed her hands on his arms pleading with him to believe her.

"If all that was true…if you haven't slept with him, then what did he mean by not hearing from you for two months?" he asked gently and quietly.

"Because I have been talking to him and meeting up with him." Troy raised his eyebrows slightly. Seeing this Gabi quickly added, "But only for coffee."

"Why?" he croaked walking away from her and sitting on the armchair.

"I don't know. But, I had to do it. He kept calling and begging me so I went one day. He begged me to come back but I said no straight away."

"Why did you keep going then?" he asked as tears filled his bright blues again.

"Because I had to try and get him to stop calling. He was saying he was going to do all these things and stuff to you and I had to try and make him understand that he was never going to have me back." She said kneeling in front of him.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I can protect myself and I can protect you. We could have called the police…we could have done anything if you had just told Me." he said his voice cracking.

Troy knew she was telling the truth. He knew she was scared of how he would react. But, he only wished she could have been honest with him. He wasn't sure of what to do. He wanted…no needed to be with her but she had lied to him…been dishonest. But, she was pregnant…with his child…which he wanted with her more than anything. _What do I do?_

"I know, but I was scared." She whispered. Troy stood up causing her to walk back slightly.

"I know you were Brie. But, I just wish you would have told me…" he began but she interrupted.

"I know and I will next time I promise." Her eyes begged him but he looked away.

"I know you will. But…I can't…I can't do this right now Brie. I think maybe we should…take a break." Troy looked at her and saw her heart break behind her eyes. She ran to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"No please no! You don't mean it! Please!" she begged crying into his neck. He unwrapped her arms and looked into her eyes. Pleading with her to go so as to not make this harder for him. "What about me? What about our baby? Are you saying this is the end?"

"No I'm just saying I need to think over some things. Stay with your mom for a couple of days. I promise this isn't the end. Ok? I just need to think for a few days." She looked at him and nodded sadly.

Troy walked her to the door and kissed her cheek.

"Do you need anything?" he asked indicating upstairs.

"I'll get my mom to pick some things later." She said and he nodded. He opened the door for her and they stepped out onto the porch.

"I'll call you later." He said as he hugged her. She never wanted to let go.

"Yeah. My mom will be round later so, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, I guess it is goodbye…for now." He smiled slightly.

"I love you." She said kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Yeah. Bye." She looked at him dejectedly. She sighed before stepping into her car.

_I love you too Brie. This is the second time we've said goodbye. We'll be saying hello again soon I promise. _

He thought to himself as he walked back into his apartment. He walked straight into the bedroom and layed on the bed; tears falling from his eyes. _This brings back memories to the last time she left. Only, I pushed her out this time and last time she just left. Ahh! Am I an idiot?_

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

"And then he just said bye!" she cried into her mom's chest. "What if he doesn't forgive me? How am I going to raise our baby on my own? Mom!" she screamed as her mom rubbed her back gently.

"I don't know sweetie. But, he will. That's all that matters ok." Her mom whispered. Gabriella bleakly nodded her head before heading to her room. "I'll come up with your dinner later." She called up the stairs to her.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

"You're an idiot!" Taylor shouted at him as she slapped the back of his head.

"I know I'm an idiot! But that's not going to help!" he shouted back.

"She's pregnant Troy. With your little baby. And you threw her out." Chad whispered to his friend.

"I know. What am I going to do?" he asked throwing his head into his hands.

"I have an idea." Chad stated. Everyone looked at him intrigued.

**So, that's that chapter. What did you think? What's Chad's plan? I personally don't like this chapter but, you're the real judges. Sorry that's it's basically full of talking and it's not the last time you'll see Aaron either!**

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! THANX FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! **

_Previously on Hellos to Goodbyes and Back Again_

"_I'll call you later." He said as he hugged her. She never wanted to let go. _

"_Yeah. My mom will be round later so, I guess this is goodbye."_

"_Yeah, I guess it is goodbye…for now." He smiled slightly._

"_I love you." She said kissing him sweetly on the lips._

"_Yeah. Bye." She looked at him dejectedly. She sighed before stepping into her car._

_I love you too Brie. This is the second time we've said goodbye. We'll be saying hello again soon I promise._

_**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**_

"_You're an idiot!" Taylor shouted at him as she slapped the back of his head. _

"_I know I'm an idiot! But that's not going to help!" he shouted back._

"_She's pregnant Troy. With your little baby. And you threw her out." Chad whispered to his friend._

"_I know. What am I going to do?" he asked throwing his head into his hands._

"_I have an idea." Chad stated. Everyone looked at him intrigued._

"Mom! Did he call while I was in the shower?!" Gabriella shouted down the stairs.

"I'm sorry honey, he didn't. But, it's still early. I'm sure he'll call soon!" Gabriella's mom called back.

Maria Montez sighed as she heard her daughter slam her bedroom door shut. She couldn't help but feel that it was Gabriella's fault slightly but she couldn't help feel her heart break every time she broke into a new set of tears.

Gabriella pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. She crawled into her bed and wrapped the covers around her head. Troy had said he would call her later and it was definitely later. She looked at her bed side table. On it stood a picture of her and Troy at one of their high school carnivals. _We look so happy in that picture. We were like that until…until I was an idiot. _

Gabriella cried deeply into her pillow. She couldn't take it. It was too late for him to call and he probably knew it. She got out of bed and stretched; she placed her sneakers on her feet and grabbed a jacket. She quietly walked downstairs and out of the front door.

"Gabi?" came her mothers tired reply from the couch. She had fallen asleep watching TV. She sighed realizing her daughter had gone out probably to clear her head and she only hoped she would return soon.

Gabriella walked down her street and turned a few corners. She continued walking down a very familiar route she used to take a few years ago. A route that would lead her to East High.

Gabriella smiled as she walked past houses that her friends used to live in before moving to college. She laughed to herself as she walked past Martha Cox's old house. The memories from one party coming flooding back to her.

_Flashback!_

"_Get back here and take it like a man Danforth!" screamed Sharpay. Taylor, Zeke, Gabriella and Troy (who were holding each other) laughed as Chad ran away from a very angry Sharpay. Having seen the cake brought out for Martha's birthday Chad ran to the front pushing everyone out of his way. _

_Sharpay was helping Zeke (who baked the cake) carry it out into the pool area. Martha smiled as Sharpay sung happy birthday very loudly to her placing the cake on the table whilst doing so. Sharpay stepped back slightly while Martha blew out the candles. Chad was continually pushing people out of his way to get to the cake. Someone seemed to be too heavy for Chad to push so he lunged between him and another guest pushing someone into the back of Sharpay. Also leading to her being lunged head first into the cake. _

_After that Sharpay chased Chad all over the house, front yard and back yard. _

_End of flashback_

Gabriella giggled again. Then the thoughts of what happened earlier came into her head. She walked briskly past the house and turned into another street as new tears began to form in her dark eyes.

She rounded one more corner when she saw it. Just like the last time she saw it. But, all lights were off and everything was dark around it. She walked forward and after knowing what would happen already she tried to push the doors open anyway. They didn't budge. Instead she walked around to the car park, there she saw the spot marked principal and spots marked for all the other important people at the school; including Troy's father Coach Jack Bolton. Gabriella walked forwards and sat in the middle of one of the students car spots; Troy's old one. He always parked his car here when he got his car. Everyone in the school soon realised it was his spot. She wondered if this spot was allocated for ant one student now. Maybe the new Troy Bolton. She sighed as she layed down and closed her eyes a few tears leaking from them.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Troy quietly made his way behind the big house. He didn't want to wake up anyone up. He slowly and again quietly made his way up the tree outside her bedroom. He opened the doors to her bedroom from the balcony and stepped into her room. He looked around for her but didn't see her anywhere.

_Maybe she's downstairs. _

Troy tip toed down the stairs. He came to a sudden halt when he saw her mother curled up on the sofa watching TV. She turned feeling eyes on her.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" she asked standing up.

"Sorry, I just needed to see Gabi…to apologise." Troy shuffled from his left foot to his right.

Gabriella's mother smiled. "That's fine Troy. But wait…she's not upstairs? She's not back yet?" she asked panicking.

"What do you mean she's not back yet?" he inquired.

"Well, she left around 11pm and she's not back. I thought she was just going for a walk but…what if something's happened?"

"Mrs Montez it's ok. I'll go look for her." and with that he left. Once outside he ran down the street desperately looking for her. He had wanted to stay calm for her mom but inside he was screaming, panicking for her.

He continued to run for half an hour. Not knowing where she might be. Then he came in sight with East High. He walked down towards it when he heard a sweet voice singing.

_Could it be?_

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at the stars. She hummed a little before singing the first thoughts that came into her head.

"Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me"

Troy sighed. It was him that caused her all this pain.

"Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I cant forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me"

Troy walked forwards and noticed her lying in his old car space. He smiled slightly and continued forward. She had her eyes tight shut again.

"Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many, many nights  
Un-break my"

Troy crept forward and quietly layed down beside her. She didn't seem to notice unless she was just ignoring this person.

"Un-break my heart  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin  
Without you I just cant go on  
Cant go on"

Gabriella's eyes shot open. She sat up quickly and looked around. There he was. His eyes closed next to her. She smiled. He came to find her. She wasn't sure if she knew she was looking at her but still moved to lie right next to him. She gently placed her head on his chest. He didn't move or jump at the sudden turn of events. _Probably because he knew I was looking at him. _She thought.

"I'm sorry Troy." she whispered gently rubbing her finger in circles on his chest.

"No, I'm sorry. I over reacted. I guess I just thought you were moving away from me again and I couldn't take it. I just need you! I need you everyday." He gently stroked his fingers through her hair. "Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight, gonna run while we're young and keep the faith." He sang quietly in her ear. She smiled remembering the day they sang that together.

"Everyday, from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud, take my hand," she sang back grabbing his hand and holding it tight.

"Together we will celebrate, oh, everyday." They sang together.

"Does this mean you'll come home?" he asked hopefully.

"Only if you want me too." She grinned.

"Of course I do!" he grinned pulling her tighter.

They continued to lie in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

"They're in Daniel's spot."

"Man, he'll go ballistic!"

"No he won't he's changed since Allie came to school!"

Troy and Gabriella stirred slightly hearing all these voices above them. They slowly opened their eyes to see a group of high school students looking at them.

They quickly sat up and smiled at all the people staring. Then all turned when they heard a car stop in front of the car space.

"You had better move! Daniel's here!" screamed an over dramatic girl.

"Hey!" screamed the guy who had just stepped out of the car. "Ashley! Don't you dare shout at them! Don't you know who they are!" he shouted. He had obviously been the only one to notice Troy matched all the posters on the school walls. Even after they left high school they kept them up because Troy led them to back to back championship wins.

"Oh Danny I'm sorry I didn't realize!" the girl called Ashley said as she wrapped her arms around the boy called Daniel. He looked disgusted at the girl's voice and actions.

"Step off Ashley!" came another girl's voice. Troy and Gabriella looked on amusedly (A/N- a word?). These people were very familiar.

"Hey Al!" the boy said going red slightly and wrapping his arms around her before quickly pecking her on the lips. She removed herself from his grip and walked towards Gabriella and Troy. She held out her hand and helped pull them up.

"Who hear doesn't know who these people are?!" Allie called to the crowd. A bunch of yes's and no's were heard among the crowd.

"This is Troy Bolton! Captain of East High Wildcats! He led us to victory after victory!" Daniela told the crowd. A loud oooh was heard.

"And this is the Gabriella Montez! Scholastic decathlon champ! Without her we would have never won a competition!" Allie called smiling broadly at Gabi. She smiled shyly back.

"These are also the people who changed the status quo of our school! If it wasn't for them, you would only be friends with the people like you. Skaters with the skaters only. Basketball jocks only with other b-ball jocks! Show them some respect and allow them to carry on with there business!" Daniel called.

Troy and Gabriella shook Allie and Daniel's hands before scurrying off quickly. Once away from the school they burst out laughing.

"Can you believe that?" laughed Troy. He suddenly stopped when he noticed Gabi was no longer laughing with him; she was just looking at him. "What?"

"Are we cool? You and me? Can we promise each other no more fights? No more dishonestness? (A/N- a word?)" Gabriella asked.

Troy walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "Yes to all and I promise! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

**Hsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsmhsm**

"Did you follow my plan?" asked an enthusiastic Chad down the phone.

"I climbed to her balcony like you said but she wasn't there so I couldn't do the singing thing. Look I got to go. Gabi's cooked us dinner. Bye." Troy hung up and walked into the kitchen.

When he reached it he dropped the mug he was holding. It smashed on the floor. He didn't…couldn't move. Shock came over his whole body leaving to him not being able to move…

**What did ya think? It was quite long! Thanks for your reviews. I don't really like this. What's Troy seen? I'll probably update on Sunday coz I have dancing and stuff tomorrow so Saturday's are always busy lol. Anyway…**

**R&R!!**


	7. authors note

**Hey, I honestly didn't want to write a chapter that was only a little author's note from me but I'm totally stuck on the next chapter. **

**So, please send me your ideas…**

**Or, take your pick of these ideas…**

**Gabriella fainted. **

**Aaron holding Gabriella**

**Just a big mess and Gabriella being gone. **

**Kidnap**

**Or something else. **

**Please send me your ideas quickly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lyl**

**Kt. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry it took longer than I anticipated to update but, hopefully you'll like this. Thanks for your reviews and ideas!!! Hope you like it! This chapter is rated M!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Previously on Hellos __to Goodbyes and Back Again!_

_Troy hung up and walked into the kitchen. _

_When he reached it he dropped the mug he was holding. It smashed on the floor. He didn't…couldn't move. Shock came over his whole body leaving to him not being able to move…_

**Chapter 7!**

A head turned around and focused on a grinning Troy.

"Now we're gonna have to clean that up too!" Gabriella laughed.

"You mean you are! What happened in here Gabi? I thought you were cooking dinner not making a mess." Troy said as Gabriella walked towards him.

"Well, I've never really cooked spaghetti and meat balls and I know from your mom it's one of your favourites so I wanted to make it for you. But, I didn't realise you shouldn't put it up too high coz it spits…everywhere." She flung her arms around proving her point. All over the walls, cabinets and even some on the ceiling was spaghetti sauce.

Troy was about to pull her into a hug when he noticed she was also covered in sauce. "You're all _icky." _He smirked.

"Well, you're all saucy!" she said grabbing the pot of sauce and pouring it over his head.

"As if you just did that!" he exclaimed.

Gabriella just stood there giggling. Troy couldn't help but laugh along with her. "You have sauce on you nose." She giggled again.

"Well you have sauce on your nose, cheek and some on your lips." He said. He leaned forwards and kissed the sauce from her lips. "Umm, even if it is everywhere, it's really yummy."

Gabriella stopped giggling and just stared at him. She looked really closely at him. Troy watched her quizzically. She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek. He shivered slightly under her touch and she felt his cheek go red slightly. She moved her hand down to his lips. He kissed them slightly. She giggled again as she removed her hand from his face.

"Why did you just do that?" he whispered.

"Don't know. I guess I wanted to always remember. I love you." She giggled once again. This pushed him over the edge. He pulled her as close to him as possible and kissed her ferociously. She was shocked at first but soon melted into the kiss.

She felt her knees go weak; Troy noticed this. He lifted her onto the counter and stood between her legs. She threw her head back moaning slightly when he kissed her neck. He lifted her off the counter and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her to their bedroom.

"Don't touch the bed." she said through his kisses. "It'll get all saucy!" she giggled.

Instead he carried her into the shower. He turned it on and the water fell over their sweating bodies. He pulled her shirt off and she removed his. Soon all clothes were missing and Gabriella was pressed up against the shower wall with her legs still wrapped around Troy's torso.

"Do I need to get a condom?" he whispered.

"Troy…" she giggled. "We're already pregnant."

"Ok," he whispered as he thrust into her. She groaned with pleasure as did he. Her grip tightened on the back of his hair as he continued to push himself into her.

"Troy." she whispered as she came. A few seconds later Troy also came. Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder as he continued to carry her. Their breathing heavy they looked deeply into each others eyes; showing how much they loved, cared for and needed the other.

"I love you, so much that you'll never know." He whispered as her head found his shoulder again.

"I think I do…coz it's how I feel about you." She sighed smiling happily.

Fifteen minutes later Gabriella was standing in front of the bathroom window with Troy's shirt over her body. Troy came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked behind her and placed a kiss on the side of her head as his hands found her small baby bump.

"I can't wait until our baby is born," he whispered in her ear.

"I feel exactly the same way." She said as she turned her head and kissed him gently on the lips. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night."

Troy watched as Gabriella made her way to their bed. He smiled as she climbed in and closed her eyes. She was beautiful and she was finally his.

………………………………………………………………………………

Three days later…

"Remember Troy! The doctors is at exactly 1pm! Don't forget!" Gabriella shouted as Troy from the kitchen.

"Hey, I know what time it is." Troy said as he walked towards Gabriella.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. What if something's wrong with the baby? What if it's deformed? What if…what if it's not a boy or girl? Oh my God. What of it's an alien?!" Gabriella leant against the counter and sighed dramatically.

"Whoa there, calm down Brie. Firstly nothing will be wrong with _him _or _her_. Secondly _he _or _she _will not be deformed. Thirdly _he _or _he _will definitely be a _girl _or _boy_. Besides it's our baby; so, he or she will be the prettiest baby in the entire world!" Troy grinned pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"Ok," Gabriella sighed. "You had better go or you'll be late." Gabriella pushed him off her and towards the door.

"I'll see you soon then. Bye!" Troy rushed out of the door as Gabriella sighed and placed a hand softly on her stomach.

"He's been a bit strange recently. Ever since the spaghetti incident. When we woke up the next morning he just wasn't the same. But, then he is. Like just now. He's really confusing me." Gabriella sighed.

"Talking to yourself again?" Kelsi giggled as she walked into the kitchen.

"How did you get in? And no I was talking to my baby," she patted her stomach lightly.

"I bumped into Troy at the gate and he said just walk in so, I did." Kelsi said. "What do you mean he's acting weird?"

"That's the thing. I don't even know." Gabriella sat on one of the bar stools and put her head in her hands; rubbing her temples slowly.

"Are you sure your ok Gabz?" Kelsi took the seat next to Gabriella and rubbing her back slowly.

"I just can't wait for this baby to be born, the headaches and morning sickness every minute of every day is really starting to get to me."

"I understand. Do you want some aspirin?" Kelsi jumped down from her seat and grabbed Gabriella a glass of water.

"No the waters fine thanks." Kelsi handed the water to Gabriella. "I think I'm going to take a nap, feel free to stay." Gabriella got down and walked towards the door.

"I'll stay, do you mind if I come with you and Troy to your doctor's appointment? I'd really like to see your little baby."

"Of course you can. Do you think you could wake me at about 12? We're meeting Troy there. Night." Gabriella giggled as she made her way up the stairs.

"Sure, I'll wake you at 12!" Kelsi shouted as she settled herself in front of the television.

Gabriella sat down on her bed and put her head to her hands again. She silently cried to herself. _Is there something Troy's not telling me? Should I be feeling like this? _Gabriella shrugged her thoughts out of her head and layed down on the bed, gently drifting off to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Where is he? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago! When I see him I'm gonna kill him!" Gabriella shouted. "I'm so happy you're here Kels, I don't know what I'd do without you." Gabriella suddenly whispered tears filling her eyes.

"It's ok?" Kelsi asked more instead of assuring Gabriella.

The doctor came in the room and was about to set up the ultrasound when Troy barged through the door. Sweating and very red in the face. It was as if he had been playing a game of basketball to actually get there.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I totally lost track of time but the good thing is…I'm actually here now!" Troy exclaimed.

"Kelsi, doctor, do you think you could give us a minute?" Gabriella said through clenched teeth. Troy didn't even notice her tone of voice whereas the other two did. He smiled at them as they walked out.

"I'm so sorry." He said as he flashed her his famous grin and leant down to hug her.

Gabriella hugged back slightly.

"Troy honey?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"Yes baby?" Troy asked.

"Honey, sweetie, sugar pie, Troysie," Troy looked at her confused. "Baby, why do you smell like women's perfume?" she asked glaring daggers at him.

Troy gulped.

**Ooooh. I'll mention more of the reason Troy's been acting strange in the next few chapters. But, what's he been up to? Surely he wouldn't be cheating? Would he? **

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews!!! Here's the next chapter…**

_Previously on Hellos to Goodbyes and Back Again!_

"_Honey, sweetie, sugar pie, Troysie," Troy looked at her confused. "Baby, why do you smell like women's perfume?" she asked glaring daggers at him._

_Troy gulped. _

Gabriella stared intently at him. He glowed red before turning very pale. He quickly sat down and put his head in his hands. Gabriella looked at him confused before she heard him sniffle. She immediately softened her face and got down from where she was sitting. She waddled over to him and sat on the arm of the chair, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him towards her. He leant into her chest crying even harder.

"I wasn't accusing you of anything baby!" Gabriella whispered. He nodded his head against her chest. "Baby, what's wrong? Has something happened?" she asked gently.

Troy looked up at her and seeing his sad, tear stained face made her well up with tears also.

"Oh Gabi…why are you so perfect?" he asked wiping under his eyes.

"Troy…what is it? Why do you smell like perfume? I'm sure whatever the reason is we can work through it," Gabriella gulped waiting for his reply.

"I've been with my mom." He said. Gabriella sighed. _At least he isn't cheating. _She thought. Her face turned concern again when more tears formed in his bright blue cobalt's. "Mom has been living on her own for a while." He said noticing her concerned face. "Dad has…he's been having an affair."

"Oh Troy!" Gabriella pulled him back into a tight hug. _That's why he's been acting strange._

"It's ok Gabz."

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hmm."

"What is?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her growing bump.

"I'm just looking at the calendar." She stated.

"I can see that but, why?" he asked kissing her on the head.

"Look, only 4 more weeks! Then our baby comes into the world!" Gabriella smiled happily. A lot had changed over the months.

Troy had managed to get over his parent's divorce and managed to get along with his dad's new girlfriend. Troy's mom was happy being single again and had even gone back to work where she used to before Troy was even born. Gabriella and Troy had never been happier enjoying the preparations for their new baby and had even started ideas for their wedding. Due to take place when the baby was at the very least four months old.

"You're so adorable!" he grinned. "But, I have to go. I'm meeting Chad, Jason and Zeke at a bar. Have fun!"

"So, I'll be here all alone?" she asked her lip quivering. Troy knew that look, the look before she burst into tears. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1. And the tears start. _Gabriella began to cry. _Next the moaning. Then the hugging and kissing, don't really mind that. Then she will be all happy. And as soon as I step out of the door the tears will start up again. I hate baby hormones!_ Troy thought to himself.

"Baby, don't cry. Come on now!" Troy hugged her. Gabriella looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a large pout. Troy tried hard to not give in to her; he'd done that nearly everyday that week. Gabriella realized the pout was not working this time so she began to kiss him; he kissed back but soon pulled away and looked at her sternly. She sighed as he grinned. "How about Shar, Taylor and Kelsi stop by?"

"Yes! Yes! I haven't seen them for so long!" Gabriella clapped her hands excitedly. "Do you think it's too late to call them?" she asked waddling for the phone.

"I already have! Aren't I the best?" he grinned. She nodded her head viciously. "I got to go, see ya." Troy walked to the door and waved goodbye. He closed the door and heard her burst into tears. He shook his head at her as the girls walked past him.

"What are you shaking your head at Bolton?" Taylor asked.

"Good luck with Miss Change-her-moods!" Troy shouted. Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi looked at each.

"She better not be crying!" Sharpay said as they opened the door. The first thing they heard was Gabriella howling on the couch. Sharpay groaned as she closed the door.

………………………………………………………………………………

"What next?" Gabriella asked. The girls had spent a night of watching movies.

"I know! We haven't watched The Notebook yet!" the girls all agreed with Kelsi and soon were crying along with the movie.

"Ow." Gabriella squeaked.

"What…is…it?" Sharpay sniffled.

"Nothing." Gabriella shook her thoughts away. "Ow!" Gabriella screamed.

The other three girls turned to her. They saw she was crying but not for the reasons they were. She was holding her stomach tightly.

"My water broke." Was all Gabriella had to say to send her friends into a panicked frenzy. Sharpay ran to get her bag that she had packed a while ago. Taylor ran to get the phone. Kelsi stayed with Gabi holding her hand tightly.

Taylor frantically dialed Troy's cell phone.

"Hello?" Troy asked down the phone not looking at his caller ID.

"Troy Bolton! Get your ass over here right now! No…get to the hospital right now!" Taylor screeched. Troy faintly heard Gabriella's giggle through the phone.

"And why would I want to do that? Taylor, come on, I haven't been out in days…no months. Just let me have some alone time."

"You're an idiot! Your bloody fiancée's in labor!" Taylor screamed again.

"What? But, it's too early!" Troy said panicking.

"Troy…just get to the flippin' hospital!" Taylor screamed once again before hanging up.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Where is he? Where the bloody hell is he?" Gabriella shouted at her friends.

"He'll be here soon just keep doing your breathing techniques!" Sharpay screamed back.

"Gabriellllllla!" Troy barged through the door. Gabriella glared at him before screaming out in pain.

**Hey, sorry I rushed through the whole Troy perfume thing, but I wanted to finally move on a bit with it. ****I want 2 finished this story in about 15chapters and my ideas for the next parts will take a bit so sorry for rushing. I honestly don't want to. But, please R&R anyway, I really thought that chapter sucked so sorry again! **


	10. Chapter 9

_Previously on Hellos to Goodbyes and Back Again!_

"_Where is he? Where the bloody hell is he?" Gabriella shouted at her friends. _

"_He'll be here soon just keep doing your breathing techniques!" Sharpay screamed back. _

"_Gabriellllllla!" Troy barged through the door. Gabriella glared at him before screaming out in pain. _

"How are you honey?" Troy asked as he approached Gabriella's side. He gently kissed her forehead as she grabbed his hand whimpering.

"Troy, I'm in so much pain!" She sighed and squeezed his hands as another contraction hit her. Once it was over it was Troy that sighed with relief. "And I feel all dirty and mucky and icky!" She whined finishing her previous sentence.

"Aww Brie. You don't look all dirty and mucky and icky, you look beautiful!" Troy grinned.

"Oh shut up Bolton!" Gabriella shook her head. He looked at the other girls surrounding her and they all glared at him. Obviously he wasn't helping as much as he thought.

"So, how long do we have?" Troy asked after a few minutes silence.

"The doctors say she's only 2 centimeters dilated so she might be here awhile." Sharpay answered gently wiping away the stray hairs off Gabriella's forehead.

Troy, Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi all smiled as Gabriella fell asleep peacefully.

"I just want to say something Troy." Taylor said wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Sure what?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thank you." Taylor smiled.

"For what?" Troy asked slightly confused.

"If it wasn't for you she would have never came home to us."

"Yes she would. She went to see her mom then you called her." Troy furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"No, it was you. She never stopped loving you. I think she wanted to get over you which is why she married quickly. And it's thanks to you that our Gabi is finally home and happy, where she belongs. To the wildcats!" Taylor cheered.

"The wildcats," Troy spoke quietly watching the vision before him sleeping.

………………………………………………………………………………….

"Troy," Gabriella stirred slightly, fluttering her eyes awake.

"Yeah baby?" Troy asked jumping from his seat beside her hospital bed to grab her hand.

"Come lie with me?" she asked tiredness still evident in her voice.

"Sure," he smiled as he squeezed himself to lie next to her. She gently placed her head on his broad shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her while placing a hand on her bump.

She sighed as she gently closed her eyes. Gabriella was exhausted, she had been lying in the same bed for 12hours now and she was still only dilated 6centimetres.

"When is she or he coming?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, he or she obviously isn't ready to come out yet…they will soon I promise." Troy rubbing her arm gently.

"We haven't even thought about names yet." She sighed as she snuggled closer to him.

"Hmm let's think about some them." he smiled, she always wanted to be prepared.

"I like the name Davenie for a girl." She said.

"That's pretty. I like Elena Marie." Troy continued to run Gabriella's arm. She smiled at his choice of name.

"I like it. How about Davenie Marie?" Gabriella asked trying to find the best way to put there choice of names together. Unfortunately she thought Elena didn't really mix with Davenie no matter what way round you put it.

"I love it." Troy kissed her head. "So, if are baby is a girl her name is Davenie Marie?"

"Yeah."

"Ok so boys names…Alexander Jack." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. _Alexander Jack. _She kept saying in her mind. Troy pulled her as close as he could.

"Your dad's name." she smiled.

"And your dad's name for his first." Troy whispered.

Gabriella began to cry freely. How she wished her father was alive to see his grandson/granddaughter. And if there child was a boy she would love it if he was named after her father. Her father meant so much to her and it hurt her so much that he left her at a young age.

"I love it." she whispered once again.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ok Gabriella, when you have your next contraction I want you to push hard ok?" the doctor said.

Gabriella nodded and looked up at Troy in his little green outfit. It was finally time for her to bring their child into the world but, she was petrified. Thoughts kept spinning through her head until Troy grinned down at her and gripped her hand tightly. After he did this every worry washed out of her mind and in its place was excitement.

"Ok Gabriella, start pushing!" Gabriella pushed. "Come on Gabriella, that's it. I see the head!" Gabriella smiled slightly as she pushed. Troy felt his hand go numb but he didn't care. "One more push Gabriella!" Gabriella pushed and soon a cry was heard. "Here's your little girl." Gabriella smiled at the sight of her daughter. "Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" The doctor asked a grinning Troy.

Gabriella closed her eyes as the nurses cleaned her baby. Troy stayed with his daughter worried someone would come and snatch her.

Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"What?"

"What's going on?" Troy asked panicking. "Is it my baby?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Bolton you're going to have to leave.

"What the hell is going on?!" Troy shouted worry etched across his features.

"Your fiancée must have had some problems during the birth of your baby…she's gone into cardiac arrest!" the nurse said as she pushed Troy out of the door.

Troy couldn't speak or move. He looked through the small glass window of the hospital room. The doctors were surrounding Gabriella and in the corner, placed gently in a bassinet was their baby…their Davenie. The doctors closed the curtains of the window and gave Troy a sympathetic look before turning back to Gabriella…his Gabriella.

"Brie?" Tears suddenly erupting from his eyes.

**What did you think? Enough drama for you? Sorry, it took a little longer than I wanted to get it out to you and sorry it's a little shorter.**

**R&R!!!**

**(High School Musical 2 ROCKED!! Finally it premiered!" **


	11. Chapter 10

_Previously on Hellos to Goodbyes and Back Again!_

"_What the hell is going on?!" Troy shouted worry etched across his features. _

"_Your fiancée must have had some problems during the birth of your baby…she's gone into cardiac arrest!" the nurse said as she pushed Troy out of the door. _

_Troy couldn't speak or move. He looked through the small glass window of the hospital room. The doctors were surrounding Gabriella and in the corner, placed gently in a bassinet was their baby…their Davenie. The doctors closed the curtains of the window and gave Troy a sympathetic look before turning back to Gabriella…his Gabriella. _

"_Brie?" Tears suddenly erupting from his eyes. _

"Shh Davenie, its ok. We're almost home." Troy tried to speak through the tears that were cascading from his eyes. He quickly glanced at his crying little baby. Just looking at her caused more tears to fall, how she resembled Gabriella, the only thing that was different were her eyes. His eyes.

Troy slowed to a stop when he reached their apartment. He slowly got out of his car and walked towards the front seat. He opened the door and smiled through his tears at little Davenie. He gently lifted out her car seat and carried it into the apartment.

Once inside he took her to his and Gabriella's room. He placed her in the crib and walked back towards the living room. He sat on the sofa and just stared into space.

He didn't want to leave her there but he had to. He missed her already and they had only been apart for about two hours. He hated the fact that his new-born couldn't spend her first few days with her mother. But, after being resuscitated Gabriella had been told she would have to stay in hospital for a week or so to recover. When he was told she had gone into cardiac arrest his whole world stopped. He wouldn't know what to do if she had left him for good. He would have hated it if Davenie didn't grow up knowing her mother. But, he was so happy when she had awoken.

As soon as he was allowed he carried their baby to her. Troy told her that Davenie was hungry but, when he put her in Gabriella's arms she immediately refused. Telling him she would not breast feed…ever. After telling him she pushed their baby back into his arms. Troy had thought this strange but, shrugged it off thinking she was just tired. After all, she had just had a baby and basically…died for a minute. Troy hated thinking about that. The fact that Gabriella _died. _He shuddered thinking about it.

Troy continued to look straight ahead of him. Tears still falling from his eyes. The reason for his tears…he wasn't sure. Whether they were for the fact that he almost lost Gabriella, or his baby was now in the world, or the fact that Gabriella was back and now he had her and their little baby. He smiled and stood up when he heard _his _baby cry.

………………………………………………………………………………**WE'RE GOING TO SKIP A COUPLE OF WEEKS. WE'LL BE GOING BACK IN A FEW FLASHBACKS. JUST THOUGHT I'D TELL YA LOL. **

…………………………………………………………….

"Hey Gabz, how are you feeling?" Taylor asked her best friend.

"I'm ok, just tired and really sore." Gabriella closed her eyes. She moved slightly and winced. "I hate being in here."

"It's your fault Gabz. Why did you do it?" Taylor asked, her eyes filling up.

"I'm sorry Tay. I didn't know what I was doing." Gabriella whispered.

"Yes you did. You knew exactly what you were doing. But, you didn't think about anyone but yourself. You didn't think of Troy or Davenie or your family and friends. You just thought it would be easier to end it all!" Taylor screamed. Gabriella looked up at her tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. "I'm sorry." Taylor whispered. She stood up and hugged her best friend. "You just don't understand how scared I was; I thought I'd lost the best best friend I've ever had. In fact…the only best friend. If you went again, I don't know what I'd do." Taylor sniffled.

"I'm so sorry, I really am." Gabriella whispered.

_Flashback…_

"_Ahhh!" _

"_Please shut up Davenie. Please!" Gabriella silently begged from her position in her bedroom. She was sitting in a corner, eyes red and puffy from crying and not sleeping. She was gently rubbing her temples with her fingers. "Please be quiet!" _

_In the living room Davenie Marie was crying. She had been for the last two hours. But, Gabriella stayed where she was. She couldn't take it. Troy had gone out to work and all Gabriella wanted was to sleep. But, because of Davenie crying; because she was hungry and needed changing, Gabriella couldn't. _

_Gabriella walked slowly to the bathroom and looked through the medicine cabinet. Then, she found what she was looking for. Sleeping pills. The odd one or two couldn't hurt right? _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Gabi!" Sharpay shouted entering the living room. "Gabi! Why is Davenie crying?!" Sharpay walked into the living room and picked up the crying baby. She gently swayed her to side to side. "She's hungry and needs changing. Where the hell is Gabi?"_

"_I'll look for her; she's probably just fallen asleep. You take care of Davenie." Taylor said as she walked to Gabriella and Troy's room. _

"_Ahhh!" Taylor screamed. Sharpay came running in holding the still crying baby. "Oh my God. What has she done? Shar, call an ambulance!"_

_Sharpay hastily and carefully put Davenie in her crib. She grabbed her phone and dialed 911. "Is she breathing?" Sharpay asked. _

"_Barely, Shar?" Taylor looked at her with large watery eyes. "I think she over-dosed." She whispered. _

"_But…why?" _

_End of flashback. _

"I did it because I can't handle it Tay. As soon as Troy placed her in my arms she didn't fit. She didn't feel right. What kind of mother feels that? She's my daughter and I…I…hate her." Gabriella burst into tears.

Taylor looked at her friend shocked. Not in a million years did she think her friend; who was so caring and loved children would get post-natal depression.

"I want to love her Tay! I just can't! She's my baby and I don't love her! It's horrible!" Gabriella blubbed.

"Does…Troy know?" Taylor asked awkwardly.

Gabriella nodded her head whilst staring into space. She looked like she was in a trance. "He walked out. I haven't heard or seen him since Tay, and I told him two days ago. He hates me. I love him!" Gabriella quickly turned her head to look at Taylor. She just sat there before quickly moving and snuggling up with Gabriella on her bed.

"It's ok Gabz, everything will get better," she said rubbing her best friend's arm. "You'll get help and love your baby, and Troy doesn't hate you. He's shocked; he just needs to get his head round it."

"Promise?" Gabriella quivered.

"I promise."

**What did you think? Sorry I skipped a bit; I just want to see if I can finish this story soon. Anyway, R&R!!!! **

**Post-natal depression is quite common. In the next chapters except Gabriella to try really hard to connect with her daughter. In the next Chappie the connection will start. **

**Luv ya! R&R **


	12. Chapter 11

_Previously on Hellos to Goodbyes and Back Again!_

"_I did it because I can't handle it Tay. As soon as Troy placed her in my arms she didn't fit. She didn't feel right. What kind of mother feels that? She's my daughter and I…I…hate her." Gabriella burst into tears. _

_Taylor looked at her friend shocked. Not in a million years did she think her friend; who was so caring and loved children would get post-natal depression. _

"_I want to love her Tay! I just can't! She's my baby and I don't love her! It's horrible!" Gabriella blubbed. _

"_Does…Troy know?" Taylor asked awkwardly. _

_Gabriella nodded her head whilst staring into space. She looked like she was in a trance. "He walked out. I haven't heard or seen him since Tay, and I told him two days ago. He hates me. I love him!" Gabriella quickly turned her head to look at Taylor. She just sat there before quickly moving and snuggling up with Gabriella on her bed. _

"_It's ok Gabz, everything will get better," she said rubbing her best friend's arm. "You'll get help and love your baby, and Troy doesn't hate you. He's shocked; he just needs to get his head round it."_

"_Promise?" Gabriella quivered. _

"_I promise." _

Gabriella longed for a connection. Any type of sign showing her that she was deeply in love with her baby. She wished for it more than anything. What was worse…she hated the fact that Troy still was a bit awkward with her. He had told her he loved her and he said they would get through everything. But, it wasn't completely back to normal just yet.

Gabriella continued to look at her baby. Waiting for a sign she knew wasn't coming. The amounts of times that day she had lifted up little Davenie was way too many to count. But, every time she did…she just wanted to put her down again.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks again.

"I'm trying Davi, I'm really trying." She whispered to her little angel. Davenie looked up hearing the sound of her mother's voice. A small smile played at Gabriella's lips. "Do you love me?"

"Of course she does." Gabriella turned at the sound of his voice. "We all do." He leaned against the doorframe and smiled at her.

"How can you be so sure?" Gabriella sobbed. "How?"

Troy's smile faltered. He hated seeing Gabriella like this. He walked towards her and engulfed her in a hug. She cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok." He rubbed her back. She sobbed harder and he felt her knees buckle. He lifted her slightly as he moved to the rocking chair in the nursery. He sat down and she crawled into his lap. She played with the collar of his shirt as she calmed down.

"Troy? We'll get through this right?" her voice quivered. "I mean, you're not going to leave me are you? I don't want you to leave and take her. I'm trying!" Troy felt a few tears fall on his chest.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. Davenie and I are staying!" Troy rubbed her back.

Troy and Gabriella sat there for what seemed like hours. Gabriella slowly began falling asleep just as Davenie woke up. Troy groaned and made to move but, Gabi stopped him.

"What does she need?" She asked. She felt slightly ashamed that she didn't know the reason her baby was crying but, she was going to try.

Troy smiled and kissed her quickly.

"She's hungry." He told her as he moved his lips back to hers.

"Ok." She said as she tumbled off his lap. She went to Davenie's crib and nervously picked her up. She rocked her slightly and smiled; a big smile when Davenie stopped crying. Her smile turned into a grin when Davenie grabbed Gabriella's finger and held onto it tight. A few tears fell from both parents eyes.

"Come on baby; let's have a little food shall we? Yes we shall." Gabriella cooed.

Troy got up from his seat and let Gabriella sit down still holding Davenie close in her arms. Troy rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"I'll make her up some formula." He said. He turned on his heel but, Gabriella stopped him.

"No, that's ok. I wanna try this."

Troy grinned and stood behind the rocking chair.

After five minutes or so Davenie was breast feeding. Gabriella couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she looked adoringly at her baby. Finally feeling something.

"How does it feel?" Troy asked as he rubbed Davenie's hair from her eyes as she continued feeding on Gabriella's breast.

"Strange." She whispered back. "But…" she turned her head to look up at him. "It's a good strange." She smiled.

Troy looked down at her and captured her lips with his.

"I love you Gabz." He whispered.

"I love you too. Do you think…do you think things will get easier for me and Davi now?" her voice quivered again. Wanting so much for it to be true.

"It will definitely be easier." He grinned.

"Do you think I will be able to be a normal mom soon?" she asked looking at Davenie again.

"You're already a normal mom." He said.

Gabriella smiled as Troy bent down in front of her and Davenie. _We can finally be a proper family starting now. _She thought. _I do love you Davenie._

"I really do." She whispered as she kissed her daughters forehead…lovingly.

Finally she felt something she had longed for.

**Hey! Just a small filler chapter. Wanted you guys to see the connection growing. I hope I did the idea justice! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**R&R!!!**

**Luv Kt xox**


	13. Chapter 12

_Previously on Hellos to Goodbyes and Back Again!_

_Gabriella smiled as Troy bent down in front of her and Davenie. We can finally be a proper family starting now. She thought. I do love you Davenie._

"_I really do." She whispered as she kissed her daughters forehead…lovingly. _

_Finally she felt something she had longed for. _

A few weeks passed and Gabriella was finally getting into a routine with Davenie. She would change her every now and again and would always feed her; unless Troy had taken her out. Gabriella had even started going to rehabilitation clinics specializing in post-natal depression. She loved the fact that she was getting advice from professionals, her friends and family.

"Gabi! I've put Davenie to bed. What do you want to do?" Troy asked walking into the living area of their apartment. He smiled as he saw Gabriella curled up on the couch fast asleep. He gently placed the blanket over her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she whispered sleepily.

"Hi, sorry to wake you." He said sitting on the end of the couch.

"It's ok. Where's Davi?" she asked sitting up and moving next to him.

"Asleep in bed." he answered as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Ok," she yawned.

Troy looked down at Gabriella; knowing she was trying her best with Davenie and it was finally beginning to work.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day Gabriella decided to go shopping. At first she was going to take Davenie with her but, Troy didn't think it was a good idea at the moment…Gabriella had agreed with him.

She smiled as she walked past all the baby clothes. _Hmm, I think I'll pick out something nice for Davi. _She thought.

Gabriella moved on to do the grocery shopping. She was picking up things for her dinner with Troy. They had decided to have some alone time with each other so, Taylor and Chad were babysitting.

Gabriella looked around her suddenly sensing something was wrong. Once again she had the feeling that someone was watching her. She quickly moved on to the next aisle. As she stepped into the aisle she saw a man dressed in a black hoodie. He quickly glanced her way before walking briskly on.

Gabriella felt her breath hitch in her throat. She began breathing heavily and was very nervous. What if's sprung through her mind…

_What if he's been hired to kill me?_

_What if I'm just over reacting?_

_What if he wants to hurt my baby?_

_What if he already has my baby…and Troy?_

_What if he does kill me? What happens after that?_

_Why would he want to kill me?_

_What if I don't make it home? _

_What will Troy think?_

Gabriella started breathing even more heavily. She felt weak and drowsy…she always felt like this when she was nervous. The basket she was carrying slowly slipped from her fingers and landed with a crash on the floor. The bottle of wine smashed leaving wine all around her feet. She was surrounded by wine, glass and the milk from the carton that had exploded.

Gabriella could hardly make out the voices of the people coming nearer to her. Her vision blurred over and she could vaguely make someone dressed in black coming toward her.

She fell to the floor and banged her head…slicing it slightly where the glass from the wine had cut into her.

She saw the blackened man lean over her before complete darkness surrounded her…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gabriella fluttered her eyelids. She squinted as sunlight filtered to her eyes. She tried to move but she was in a neck brace. She listened as questions were flying from the left, right and everywhere. What confused her most was the person who was answering them…

"What's her name?" came one of the paramedics that were leading Gabriella to the awaiting ambulance.

"Gabriella Montez." Came the slightly husky reply. Gabriella squinted at the person holding her hand and leaning over the stretcher she was on.

"How do you know her?" the paramedic asked again.

"I'm her boyfriend…we were shopping and I walked into the next aisle. I thought she was following. She hasn't been well, she just had our first child." The man smiled at Gabriella. _Boyfriend? I'm engaged! That's not Troy! Omg! Who is it? Is he trying to steal my baby?!_

Gabriella struggled against the neck brace. Whoever this man was he was up to something. And even though she couldn't see or hear clearly at the moment she had a pretty good idea or this man was…Aaron.

**Not a very good chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while…been really busy! Lol. So, that sort of sucked! **

**Hopefully I'm keeping you intrigued!**

**R&R!!!**


	14. authors note trailer for a new stry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- (NEW STORY IDEA!)**

**Sorry for adding this guys!!! Just wanted to get it across. Please review the story and tell me if this idea is good enough for you to want to read!**

**I just thought I'd post a trailer for a new story I might (depending on what you think) write after I've finished a couple pf my other stories. Always is almost finished…just a few more chapters left and Hellos To Goodbyes And Back Again also only has a few chapters left. So, probably after I've finished them and added a few more chapters to Changing The Future and Opposites Attract, Even If It Means Opposite Schools I will start with this. **

**I'm writing the trailer mainly to get your views on what the story could be like and so when/if I decide to write it I'll know what my ideas were.**

**Anyway…here is the trailer for MUSICAL WITH THE STARS!**

_**italics- presenter**_

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Musical with the Stars!"**_

Shows a presenter on a Broadway like stage talking to an audience.

"_**As this is the first Series of the new show we decided to make it even better for you…so, the stars performing are the…Lakers! Boys, come on down!"**_

Shows men in basketball uniforms stepping out on stage grinning and waving.

"_**Now this show is a different version of Dancing with the Stars! In this our all star boys took turns at performing in different musicals with our lovely Broadway stars!"**_

Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielson enter with many others…

"_**Our boys will learn how to dance…professionally…"**_

Shows the boys paired with the girls…

Shows Chad stepping on Taylor's feet.

Shows Sharpay shouting at a very upset Zeke.

Shows Kelsi teaching _very _slowly to Jason.

Shows Troy and Gabriella having a huge argument.

Shows Ryan shaking his head nervously.

"_**They will learn to sing…"**_

Shows Gabriella nearing tears as Troy steps off stage; she runs and hugs him tight.

"_That was just…beautiful." _

"_Like you." He whispers. _

"_**Learn how to have chemistry in their acting…"**_

Shows Troy and Gabriella slowly leaning in.

"_That wasn't in the script!" she exclaims jumping up. _

"_I know I just wanted to do it!" he smiled. _

"_**And will learn how to act in a hating manner!"**_

Shows Troy and Gabriella shouting at each other. She slaps him and runs.

"_I hate you for saying that!"_

"_You think I want you to like me?" he says sarcastically. _

"_**Making a musical is difficult as the boys now know but, is everything as it seems…"**_

Starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton- Captain of the Lakers.

_Shows Troy smirking at the dancing girls._

"This should be fun."

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez.

_Shows Gabriella inspecting her bleeding feet._

"I practice _way _to hard!"

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth.

_Shows Chad rubbing his hands together mischieviously._

"These girls are so HOT!" 

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans.

_Shows Sharpay walking away showing red. _

"It's easy you know! Step, step ball change and glisade!" 

And many others…all preparing for a reality show…all learning new skills and all in pain.

Pain…can be described in many ways…Musical with the Stars.

Coming soon to a computer screen near you. (maybe! Lol)

**What did you think? I'll be updating the next chapter of Hellos…soon. **

**Lyl. Kt xox.**


	15. Chapter 13

**OMG! I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated anything! Especially this! Sorry I haven't it's just my laptop broke last week so, I couldn't get on it for a week then I had to catch up with coursework. Don't you just hate school? Especially the year I'm in at the moment! Anyway, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I can't wake up next to Zac…I don't own HSM only the character Aaron.**

_Previously on Hellos to Goodbyes and Back Again!_

"_I'm her boyfriend…we were shopping and I walked into the next aisle. I thought she was following. She hasn't been __well; she just had our first child." The man smiled at Gabriella. Boyfriend? I'm engaged! That's not Troy! Omg! Who is it? Is he trying to steal my baby?!_

_Gabriella struggled against the neck brace. Whoever this man was he was up to something. And even though she couldn't see or hear clearly at the moment she had a pretty good idea or this man was…Aaron. _

Troy paced back and forth; Gabriella was supposed to be home hours ago.

"Where is she? What if she's run? She was making progress! She wouldn't just run away would she?! Oh my God! She would! How stupid have I been?!" Troy shouted. Taylor and Chad; who were sitting watching and worrying looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean Troy?" Taylor whispered.

"She wanted to take Davenie with her! She never wanted to be with me! She wanted to run with Davenie! But, as I didn't let her take her she's fled! She'll probably get whoever it is she's run off with to come back and get Davi! But, I won't let her! Davi is staying with me!"

"Troy! You're talking crazy! Gabriella would not just run off! I think something's happened! What? I don't know." Taylor sighed. Troy nodded and quickly sat down placing his head in his hands.

**Meanwhile…**

Gabriella gently awoke. She looked around and all she saw was white. White walls, white sheets and a man in a white coat.

"Where am I?" she whispered rubbing her eyes.

"In hospital. You collapsed in a supermarket; luckily your boyfriend was with you. When you fell you sliced your head on some broken glass. Your boyfriend immediately called an ambulance. You're very lucky to have him." The doctor smiled warmly.

"Troy? Where is he?" Gabriella smiled mentioning Troy's name.

"Troy? No, your boyfriend _Aaron_." The doctor looked at Gabriella confused.

She immediately paled at the sound of his name. "Oh yes." she quivered. "Troy's my…my brother."

"Oh of course. Do you want me to send Aaron in?"

"No but, could I borrow a phone please. I want to call my brother." Gabriella tried to talk as calmly as possible.

"Of course." The doctor smiled once again and turned to leave.

"Doctor!" Gabriella called, the doctor turned and nodded. "Can you please not tell Aaron about this? My brother and he don't really get along. In fact, they hate each other." Gabriella laughed uneasily.

The doctor smiled as if understanding. He left and returned a few minutes later with a portable telephone. Gabriella quickly dialed Troy's cell.

"_Hello?" _

"Troy." Gabriella sighed with relief.

"_Gabi! Thank god. I've been so worried. Where are you? Are you ok? I thought you'd left me or something. Please never scare me like that again. I think I would die…"_

"Troy! Troy!" Gabriella shouted trying to stop his ramblings.

"_Sorry."_

"I need your help. Don't interrupt ok?! I'm in the hospital…"

"_The hospital! What? Why? What is it?!"_

"I told you not to interrupt!" Gabriella looked at the door. She sensed that at any moment Aaron would run through.

"_Sorry." _Troy whispered again.

"I collapsed at the supermarket because I got nervous. Like someone was following me. And someone was! Aaron! He called the hospital and told them he was my boyfriend and Davi was ours. Even though they haven't seen her but whatever. You need to help me!"

"_What?! I'll kill him!" _Troy clicked his fingers ready to kill Aaron the next time he saw him. _"What do I do?"_

"Ok, I'm gonna ask for Aaron to come in and pretend to have memory loss or something. I'll tell him to go home and get me some clothes then when you see him leave come in. tell the receptionists or whoever that you're my brother. Ok?"

"_Ok, I'll be there soon!"_

With that Troy hung up and Gabriella put the phone down. She sighed deeply, just then the doorknob turned.

"So, who was that?!" Aaron hissed.

Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat. She gulped.

**Hey! Sorry that that was really rubbish and short! I just felt really bad that I haven't updated in such a long time. So, I just wanted to get something out. **

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 14

**Omfg! Don't you just hate me? I know I do! I can't believe it's been so long since I updated this. **

**This story has actually got me quite confused but, I'm gonna continue lol. **

**I've decided that I'm going to alternate between stories now so, the next story to have an update will be Changing the Future, then Opposites Attract Even If It Means Opposite Schools then finally Dilemma. (If you haven't read these please, give them ago lol). I'll be updating Changing the Future hopefully by the end of this week. **

**Anyway…on with this chappie. **

"_Ok, I'm gonna ask for Aaron to come in and pretend to have memory loss or something. I'll tell him to go home and get me some clothes then when you see him leave come in. tell the receptionists or whoever that you're my brother. Ok?"_

"_Ok, I'll be there soon!"_

_With that Troy hung up and Gabriella put the phone down. She sighed deeply, just then the doorknob turned. _

"_So, who was that?!" Aaron hissed. _

_Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat. She gulped. _

Gabriella could feel the color rush to her cheeks and she found it increasingly hard to breathe. Aaron stared at her not breaking his glare as he watched her chest rise up and down with every deep breath she made. Gabriella's eyes widened when Aaron came to stand next the bed. He leant down and she wanted to scream but, the trouble breathing put a stop to that. He moved even closer and she felt tears sting her eyes. Aaron's hand reached out and Gabriella's eyes widened even more. His hand was so close to her face now but, instead of touching her, he reached over and pressed the button to ring for the nurses.

"I don't want you to get hurt _Brie,_" Gabriella shuddered at his seemingly nice, false voice.

Nurses burst through the door. "What's wrong?" one asked.

"My _girlfriend_ here," he smiled creepily at Gabriella. "Is finding it hard to breathe…and I'm not sure what's wrong."

The nurses quickly moved forward and placed an oxygen mask over Gabriella's nose and mouth. Gabriella soon relaxed; well, as best she could, and finally managed to control her breathing once again. After the nurses had left Gabriella looked at Aaron with wide eyes once again.

"Now, I'm going to head home and get you some clothes so, when I return we can get you home…our home." He grinned down at her and Gabriella smiled back.

She nodded her head and removed the mask from her face. Aaron leaned down and placed a kiss on Gabriella's dry lips. He began kissing her passionately and Gabriella responded. She had to…

**Meanwhile…**

Troy rammed his fingers on his steering wheel as he peered out of his window. _Come on you bastard. _He thought to himself. It had been an hour since Gabriella had called him. He couldn't believe it.

Troy's eyes widened when he saw Aaron storm out of the hospital and jump in his car. Troy waited until he saw the car leave the car park before running into the hospital. He asked the reception where Gabriella was and ran to her room as soon as she said it. He knocked quietly and waited for a response.

"Come in," came the tired, teary sounding voice.

Troy turned the doorknob and immediately rushed to her side. Gabriella smiled weakly to him. "Hey, are you ok?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Her arms snaked around his neck and she shook her head into his neck.

"Please, just take me home." She whispered. Troy felt tears in his eyes at the sound of her weak voice. He felt tears hit his neck. "I want to go home Troy, I want to go to our bed and lie with your arms wrapped around me with Davi's crib next to the bed. Please take me home." Gabriella's voice cracked at the end and she let out a large sob. Troy pulled away from her and wiped her tears away.

"Of course…let's get changed." He held out her clothes and she quickly slipped them on. Troy held out his hand as he walked her out of the room. They walked briskly down the corridor.

"Umm, excuse me…where are you going Miss Montez?"

Gabriella and Troy spun around at the sound of the voice. Troy's fists clenched and Gabriella gulped.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion around them and no one noticed the three adults standing in the middle; one in tears, another with a face of thunder and another…holding a crying baby.

Gabriella slowly raised her hand as if reaching out for her child but, he just laughed and took a step back. Troy glanced at Gabriella quickly and saw that she was slowly stepping backwards.

"Please…" Troy's head snapped to the crumbling woman beside him. "Please…just give me my baby." Troy's head snapped back to his child being carried in the arms of the complete wrong man.

"Hmm…that was sweetly said _Brie,_" Troy glared even more at this. "But, I don't think so…besides, I heard you didn't love this brat."

Davenie Marie cried harder when she felt herself being shaken. Gabriella howled louder. This caught the attention of the doctors and nurses around them.

"Excuse me, is everything ok?" a nurse came and stood beside Gabriella and patted her back.

"My baby, my baby, my baby." Gabriella mumbled over and over again.

The nurse looked up at Troy and over to a smirking Aaron.

"It's alright; she's just talking about _our _baby." Aaron smirked when he saw Troy's hands go white. "This is her brother Troy. He's trying to take Gabi away but, she won't go."

"Liar." Gabriella whispered.

"What?" Aaron hissed back. Troy looked at Gabriella and saw her eyes blaze.

"I said liar! You are a liar!" Gabriella shouted. Doctors and nurses immediately stopped what they were doing and looked over at the blazing brunette.

"Gabi," Troy whispered beside her but Gabriella just glared up at him.

"I am fed up of cowards like you!" she hissed. Aaron's jaw dropped. "You give me back my baby! Give her back to her parents now you sadistic, selfish, idiotic maniac! Hand her over! She is Troy's and mine! We made her! I gave birth to her! And I love her!" Troy looked at his fiancée amazed as Aaron's jaw dropped even lower. "Give her back!" she screamed.

Troy turned his attention to Aaron who was looking down at Davenie. Tears falling from his eyes…

**Surprisingly enough…I'm happy with this chappie! (Ha rhymes) **

**What did you think? Good enough after all that time I've left you in the lurch?**

**Again sorry about that! But, R&R! **

**Luv Kt. xox**


	17. Important Authors Note

**OMG! **

**Slap me, kick me, do what you want to me!**

**It's coz I suck!**

**I'm so sorry it's been ages since I've updated anything and I literally hate myself for that!**

**I've been so busy coz I've had a show recently so every night I had to go to rehearsals & I've had my c/work and h/work. **

**But, that is not an excuse! I suck!**

**Seriously shout abuse at me! or I'll shout it at myself. **

**But, I will try and update my stories by next week, if I can't it is half term next week! So, I will have at least 5 days (going to see HSM the show! & Step Up 2!) **

**I'm soooo sorry! Just please don't lose faith in my stories, I promise they will get updated!**


	18. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**And finally…she updates lol. Stupid internet isn't working so, if this doesn't actually get added I'm sorry and really angry. I literally wanted to throw my laptop out of the window yesterday! Mum shouted at me for screaming lol. **

**So, anyway here's chapter 15. And it just so happens to be the last ever chapter! I just can't see this going anywhere else so, in this you will also get the epilogue-like thing. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and favourited etc…you guys are really fantastic! Love to you all!**

"_I am fed up of cowards like you!" she hissed. Aaron's jaw dropped. "You give me back my baby! Give her back to her parents now you sadistic, selfish, idiotic maniac! Hand her over! She is Troy's and mine! We made her! I gave birth to her! And I love her!" Troy looked at his fiancée amazed as Aaron's jaw dropped even lower. "Give her back!" she screamed. _

_Troy turned his attention to Aaron who was looking down at Davenie. Tears falling from his eyes…_

There are some things that should always be left unspoken. These things are sometimes secrets that will cause pain to your loved ones or they are just those things that you don't want to talk about and cannot really talk about. 

In my life, there have been days that I have found I never want to remember but, those are the days that are constantly in my dreams. That one day haunts all the rest. The day I had my baby taken from me but, I got her back. The words he said to us are there, clear as day. The words of pain, anguish and love. There are so many things I could have said to him after the words he said however, I just watched him walk away. I opened my mouth a few times to say something, and then thought against it. Some things should _always _be left unspoken. 

"Brie? You awake?" 

I look up at the door and there he is. The love of my life. Troy. He's grinning at me and I instantly smile back. 

"Good morning," I whisper as he slowly walks towards our bed. I reach out my hands to take my baby from him. "And good morning to you Mister." 

"I think he's hungry," Troy says as he slips into the bed next to me. He moves as close as possible and I immediately feel safe and secure. 

"Are you hungry Sean?" I giggle as my youngest opens his eyes and smiles at me. 

Sean Troy Bolton looks exactly like his father. The same eyes, hair and smile. His skin tone though is as dark as mine. After we got married, Troy and I decided to wait until Davenie was a little older before we tried for another child. We felt that I needed to be with her more before any other babies came along and we were still young. We didn't need to rush into things. 

So, when Davenie Marie was five we began trying for another child. Three weeks after Davi's sixth birthday, Ava Alexis Bolton was born. We both loved the name Ava and soon Alexis was found to fit with it. 

When Ava was 3 I found out I was pregnant once again. And this time, Troy got his wish of having a boy. Sean Troy Bolton. 

I smile at Troy as Sean continues to suckle on my breast. It's amazing how far we've come as a family. Davi is now 10 years old, Ava is 4 and Sean is almost 9months. I have finally got what I wanted in life. A family and nothing can change that for the world.

"You had that dream again." Troy stated as he took Sean from my arms and held him to his chest. I nodded slowly in response. I saw Troy's eyes survey me for a moment before I turned away. My head contemplating the dream…

_The tears slowly cascad__ed down his cheeks. I looked up at Troy and found that his eyes were as confused as mine. _

_Aaron walked towards us and held out Davi. Troy swept forward and took her in his hands; cradling her to his chest and cooing soothing words to her. I looked across at him and smiled before my eyes focused on Aaron once again. He was looking at his feet and every now and then his mouth would open and then close; like he was deciding on what to say. After a moment or so he looked at me and his mouth opened, this time allowing the words to fall. _

"_I love you," he croaked. My eyes open wider. "I'm sorry, I just wanted a family. A family with you. I was an idiot, a jerk…and because of that I lost you."_

"_You didn't lose me because you hurt me, you lost me because it wasn't you that I really loved…it's always been Troy and it always will be Troy." I whispered._

"_I know. I just need to say that…I love you and I guess- I'll miss you. I'm sorry about taking your kid and such…I really am." He turned on his heel and began walking away. "I love you." He whispered turning his head back._

_I opened my mouth to say something to his retreating form but, thought against it._

"Some things are better left unspoken," I whispered. Troy looked across at me and smiled.

"Anyway, we need to wake up the monsters. There'll be late to school if we leave it any longer." 

I hopped off the bed and grabbed Troy's dressing gown. I wrapped it around me and rolled up the sleeves a little bit so I could actually use my hands. Troy shook his head at me as we walked across the hall (Sean safely cuddled against his father). Our first stop Ava's room. Troy calls her his little princess. 

"Ava sweetie," I poke my head around the door and the covers immediately fly over her head. "Davi does that when I wake her up too." I giggle as I step towards the bed. 

"Come on, little princess, you'll be late for day care!" Troy sits on the bed and passes Sean to me. "Come on! Daddy will cook you pancakes." Ava's covers fly off the bed and she scrambles to her father. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing his cheeks. "Well, good morning to you too." He chuckles. "Come on Princess let's go wake up your big sister."

The four of us trundle down the rest of the hall. Sean in my arms and Ava getting a piggy back off Troy. Ava bangs on Davenie's door. 

"Get up! Daddy's gonna make panny cakes!" she squealed. I shook my head and opened the door. 

"Davi sweetie, come on." The covers go over her head too. "Davenie! Now!" I say sternly. The covers come off her head and she looks at me sweetly. I shake my head before bending down and passing Sean to her. 

"Take your brother and sister downstairs and set the table for breakfast." Troy says to her as he kisses her cheek. 

"Ok daddy. Mommy? You coming?" She asks. 

"In a minute." I smile. Troy wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me passionately. 

"Our family." I whisper against his lips. "Everything that's happened in the past is totally worth this."

"Couldn't agree with you more." He says. 

Crash!

"Davi! What the hell was that?!" Troy shouts as he makes his way to the stairs. 

I watch him leave and giggle hearing the shouting downstairs. 

"My family." I whisper to myself as I make my way downstairs. 

**I know it was a bit sucky and short sorry. I didn't know what to put. Also, sorry it took such a long time to update! It's gonna take a while with all my stories coz my exams are after easter so I need to revise and stuff but, I will try and update the other stories during the break! **

**Once again, thanks for everything. The reviews have been amazing. You guys have been amazing so thanks sooo much!**

**With much love **

**Katie**

**xox**


End file.
